Winter Walk
by Dragon's top hat
Summary: A short drabble, written during a terrible blizzard.


It was a chilly February morning. Holmes had already broken his fast and left before I had awoken. I stared listlessly out the window as I ate my own breakfast. The clouds outside looking gloomy and melancholy. I wondered to myself what case could be so important as to draw Holmes from his bed. The streets outside our cozy flat were covered in sheets of ice and dirty snow. Only those whose business was absolutely necessary dared to venture out. I watched as the people in the street below stumbled about, doubled over in attempted to shield themselves from the brisk, biting wind. I hoped my friend had the good sense to at least wear his scarf. It was then that the man himself came bouncing through the door, a fresh dusting of snow upon his hat and shoulders.

"My dear Watson, good to see you up. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you. Where have you been all morning, Holmes?" said I as he hung his coat and poured himself a cup of hot tea.

"Oh, out and about, dear fellow. Out and about. Though I would be most grateful if you would be so kind as to accompany me to luncheon and perhaps take a charming walk through Regent's Park. The snow does make the trees really quite lovely."

"Of course Holmes, but do you mean to say that it's not a case that has drawn you out so early this morning?"

"No. Nothing of the sort. I enjoy the fresh snow. Of course, I also had a small consultation with Lestrade, but once I set him on the right track, he should be able to run it himself. Now, my dear fellow, we should be off!" Said he as he handed my hat and coat to me and out we went.

Holmes walked along at a leisurely and sure pace. His strides a bit shorter then usual but more fitted to the icy walk. Myself, I relied heavy upon my cane to remain up right on the slick path. Holmes swung his own stick leisurely in his hand and whistled a cheery tune. We turned into Regent's Park and walked along the path where the snow had not yet been touched. I will admit that despite the cold weather the snow was rather lovely as it clung and glistened on the branches of trees. I turned to say as much to Holmes when I became suddenly aware of his absence. I looked ahead and found neither hide nor hair of Holmes. So, I turned back until I found my companions foot marks in the snow. They had been regular enough but came to a sudden stop. There were no other marks to suggest anything save some disturbed snow on a nearby branch. My friend had, in essence, disappeared. I turned intending to discover what had befallen my companion, as a cold, wet missile struck me in the back of the head, dislodging my cap. I turned sharply, expecting a child, as the branches that held the disturbed snow rustled. I wriggled through the brush myself to find Holmes standing in a small clearing between trees, with a wry smile on his lips and a snowball in his hand.

"Holmes, what is the meaning of this?" Said I, believing my friend to have taken leave of his senses.

"It's war, Watson. I declare snow war upon you," Said he, maneuvering the ball he held loosely in his gloved hands.

"Now really Holmes, this is childish," I protested, attempting to be the mature one while subtly grabbing snow off the branches behind me.

"Come now, Watson! A little childishness could do us some good. We both need to-" His words where cut off by a delightfully well aimed snowball to the face. He dusted some of the snow away and gave a bark of laughter.

"Well done, Watson!" Said he as he threw his own projectile. We both ducked and weaved and laughed till there was no more useable snow left in the small clearing. When I ran out of ammunition, I lunged for Holmes' legs. He fell heavily and I gloated over him, holding his shoulders down.

"Never challenge a military man to war. I will now accept your unconditional surrender."

Holmes's eyes shone. His hair was plastered to his head, and small snow flakes still clung to the strands. His face was like that of an excited child who had been promised a treat.

"To you and no one else," He whispered into my ear, his warm breath dancing gently on my skin.

"Now, I believe you owe me luncheon," Said I, pulling him off the ground.

"I believe so," said he, with a chuckle of agreement.


End file.
